ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Baltan
are arthropod-like aliens from the Planet Baltan. They are one of the Ultraman franchise's most popular antagonists and are noted to have tried to attack Planet Earth and the Ultras themselves several times. Subtitles: *Alien Baltan: *Mecha Baltan: History Ultraman Story 0 In the ''Ultraman Story 0'' manga, the Cicada Human became the Baltans after being mutated by the Plasma Spark. It shown that the Plasma Spark's mutating effects are because of their tampering and after that they become the first antagonists of the manga. They are also the reason monsters plague the Earth, as part of their weapon experiments with creatures mutated by the Plasma Spark they send monsters (they appear as worm but with features of monsters) to Earth as part of a test for weaponizing the mutations. They are later defeated by Ultraman (though managing to badly wound him in a self destruct attack) but the legacy is taken up by the Evil Galactic alliance, led by Alien Babarue, which attacks the Land of Light. Ultraman Generation I The Alien Baltans' planet was destroyed by their own Nuclear testing, so they sought out a new world to live in. The 2.3 billion Baltans shrunk down to microscopic size and traveled through Space until their gravitational thrusters malfunctioned. The Baltans landed on Earth for repairs, but soon found the planet suitable to their needs, and decided to conquer it. The single normal-sized Baltan began to infiltrate a science base as it searched for parts to repair the ship, freezing anyone who got in its way. The Science Patrol began to investigate, and Arashi was frozen by the Baltan. After Ide attempted to converse with the Baltan, it led him to the roof for negotiations. Using its spectral powers, it took hold of Arashi's body and spoke to Ide and Hayata, who just arrived. Upon revealing their plan and denying co-existing with the humans, the Baltan left Arashi and to grew to gigantic size. The Missiles the army prepared were no match, and the Baltan quickly began destroying the city. Ultraman came unto the scene. After a short dogfight, Ultraman chopped off the alien's left claw and killed it with a Specium Ray. After the fight, Ultraman reveals the Baltan's cloaked ship, carries it away from the Earth, and destroys it with the Specium Ray, ending the first invasion. Trivia *Suit Actor: Takeshi Sato *Alien Baltan's original name was supposed to be "Resident of The M240 Galaxy", but the name was changed due to unknown reasons. *Alian Baltan's laugh was a reused mushroom people laugh from the Toho horror movie Matango. *In a certain magazine featuring an unused concept of Alien Mefilas holding a conference with other aliens, Baltan's name is romanized in English as 'Valtan.' *Baltan was the first alien an Ultra ever fought. *Baltan is the first alien to not speak a human language. *This episode was later featured in episode 2 of Ultraman Retsuden, "Chase Alien Baltan! The Great Clash in the Air!!". Generation Ⅱ The people of Baltan returned in episode 16, "Science Patrol Into Space", as . After their failure at conquering the Earth, the Baltans were sent into total retreat and held up on the Planet R, a planet close to Venus. They regrouped and devised a new plan to start anew. When the spaceship Ohtori visited Venus and was called back to the Earth, the newer Alien Baltan appeared before Professor Mohri on board. The invader took over the human’s body and mind, turning him into a slave! The Science Patrol ventured into space to rescue the man, but just as they arrived, the new Baltan invasion force arrived on Earth. As countless man-sized Baltans buzzed around the globe, the Science Patrol fought both battles. Dr. Mohri forced the patrol to crash land on Planet R where he transformed into the towering Baltan II! Quickly, Hayata summoned Ultraman and the clash between two rivals started again. The hero unleashed his Specium Ray, but the new reflector mirrors sent it right back! Laughing, the crayfish-like being leaped into the air, trying to attack the red and silver giant. Ultraman quickly reacted, forming an Ultra-Slash in his palm and throwing it, cutting the alien in half from head to groin! Trapped on Planet R, Ultraman had to use up a lot of his energy to teleport back to the Earth and stop the invasion force. While Arashi managed to bring down numerous aliens, there were still thousands left! Once Ultraman arrived, the legions began to combine, forming another giant Baltan. The hero used his Ultra-Slash, but this time the alien generated an energy shield and reflected it away. With his power quickly diminishing, Ultraman uses his Ultra Discernment to remove the shield. In response, the Baltan leaped into the air for attack, but another quick Ultra-Slash cut this one in half also! Another plan of the vile Baltans had been put to a sudden stop. Trivia *This is the only generation of Alien Baltan that flashes lights from its forehead. *Although not physically seen Alien Baltan II was one of the monsters and aliens to make up Beryudora's left horn in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. *This episode was later featured in episode 68 of Ultraman Retsuden, "Baltan's Counterattack! Science Patrol Into Space!!". Generation III A third Alien Baltan appeared in epeisode 33 "The Forbidden Words". However this Baltan was actually created by Alien Mefilas' ship to scare the people of Earth. This form is known as . After Alien Mefilas showed the SSSP his abilities by turning their member Akiko Fuji into an emotionless giant, he removed Fuji from the scene and replaced her with Alien Baltan III, Alien Zarab II and Kemur Man II. With his alien trio surounding the SSSP, Alien Mefilas said that if the Earth did not comeply to his wishes, he would order the aliens to attack. With that, the aliens disappeared without an explanation. Trivia *The third generation has the same form as the second generation, but the body color is black, there is a blue line on the cheek and the head is colored gold, making its color scheme closer to the first generation. *This Baltan is mistakenly referred to as Valtan (III) in the Mill Creek English dub of Ultraman. *This episode was later featured in episode 84 of Ultraman Retsuden, "The Forbidden Words! The Challenge of Alien Mefilas!!". Return of Ultraman Alien Baltan reappeared in episode 41 of Return of Ultraman as , he was the son of Alien Baltan I. His father was killed years prior at the hands of the original Ultraman, and revenge was quickly on the mind of junior. Arriving in 1971, the alien set up a base in an apartment complex where he developed a massive robot to do his bidding. When Jiro noticed Baltan arrive in the base, no one believed him except his friend. Jiro's friend went to investigate but then his dog disappeared only leaving liquid behind. Then Baltan contacts Jiro's friend scaring him and tries to tell the building crew about Baltan. With no one believing the boy Baltan teleported the boy to the same place the dog was, this incident was seen by his dad and called MAT luring MAT in with intents of killing them, his plan failed when they escaped and so he unleashed Builgamo. When the machine was destroyed by Ultraman Jack, Baltan Jr. grew in size to become a giant and tried to flee. As he flew through the air, the hero launched his Specium Ray, and Alien Baltan Jr. disappeared in a flash of light. Trivia *Voice actor: Osamu Saka *Alien Baltan Jr. is also known as . *While he is so far the surviving Alien Baltan that had attacked Earth, his number, four, is mainly known for the superstitions in East Asia, being related to tetraphobia, the fear of number four, due to it sounding similar to the word death in Japan and other East Asian countries. *Alien Baltan Jr. was modified from the Ultra Fight Baltan costume. *This episode was later featured in episode 71 of Ultraman Retsuden, "Jack's Large Pinch! Revenge of Alien Baltan Jr!!". Ultraman: Great Monster Decisive Battle Another Alien Baltan appeared in the 1979 Ultraman film, Ultraman: Great Monster Decisive Battle. First starting with stock footage of episode 2 of Ultraman, Ultraman chased Alien Baltan in the sky until they crashed down on a field in Japan. The Alien Baltan manages to split itself in 2 creating a obstacle for our hero. Ultraman was challenged by the two as he was consantly trapped by the aliens. The Baltans also managed to destroy the Meijirocess. Then Ultraman flew up and killed the Alien Baltan with his Specium Ray. Trivia *Ultraman and the two fought on set of a remodeled Meiji Memorial Picture Gallery. Ultraman 80 Two Baltans appeared in Ultraman 80. They appeared in episodes 37 and 45. Generation V Another Alien Baltan known as Baltan V would make himself known, coming to Earth not only prepared to use his own power, but bringing a powerful warship along with him. That day, the UGM had two children in their base, as part of contest, which was broadcast throughout the city. Meanwhile, a child watching that had lost the contest was depressed, then forced to run off by bullies and not watch the event, possibly providing negative energy that attracted the latest Baltan to Earth. The two children were given a ride in one of the space craft used by the UGM, further depressing the boy who was then approached by Baltan V. Later that day, he was taken into the base by a security guard. Takashi Yamato’s attention was attracted to the boy, who questioned them about Ultraman 80, then talked to the contest winners when they returned from their trip, becoming more upset. Seeing this, the UGM decided they would take him on a tour of their base along with the others, but the boy said something strange about space. Suddenly, they detected a strange disturbance in space, Baltan V's battleship. Meanwhile, the other winner of the contest and a member of the UGM found the boy that was supposed to be at the base frozen with his clothes stolen. Yamato was just taking the boy on a jet ride when he was told what was happening. Once in the air, the 'boy' revealed himself as Baltan V. Now face to face with the alien, the two exchanged words, Baltan revealing he knew Yamato was Ultraman 80 and then showed his battleship arriving on Earth and told the hero Earth would be his. Baltan held him as the ship attacked, trying to have him killed by his warship’s cannons. Thankfully Yamato managed to break free and eject but the alien escape and cut his parachute cords, sending him plummeting towards the ground. Yamato had to resort to being Ultraman 80 to challenge save himself and challenge Baltan. Baltan quickly grew to full size for the battle. While the fight raged, Baltan V had his war craft open fire on the hero. The UGM tried to fight back but the ship’s weapons proved too strong. Baltan tried using his invisibility to gain the advantage but 80 used a special power to see him and threw him. Still, the two fought and Baltan proved to be the most skilled fighter of his race to appear so far, matching 80 move for move. Soon 80’s timer began to flash but finally, 80 managed to grab hold of Baltan’s legs and spun him around, throwing him into his own battleship. The impact caused the craft to detonate in a huge explosion, killing Baltan V and ending the latest bid by the Baltan race to enslave the Earth. Generation VI Not that long after Baltan V’s bid to rule the Earth had been defeated by Ultraman 80, yet another of the space invaders would choose to invade mankind. In the middle of the day, Alien Baltan VI teleporting onto a roof, watching a group of children bullying another of child, enjoying the display of cruelty until UGM arrived to break up the fight and left. Later, in human form, he watched the child once again, then followed him home. Using his teleportation, he tainted UGM, but they didn’t get a good enough view to identify the alien. For some reason or another, Baltan VI had become determined to torment the boy, causing him to take a picture that caused him more ridicule. As he tried to repeat the picture with Frisbees, he became more and more frustrated, further pleasing the Baltan. This time, he took on the form of the boys mother and talked to the boy, urging him on and transforming the Frisbees into metal disks, using his powers to help the boy take the pictures. But moments later, UGM arrived, causing Baltan to flee. The boy handed over the picture to UGM, by Baltan’s urging telling them it was of a UFO. The Alien Baltan saw the consequences of human fighting and decided this would be a perfect way to conquer Earth. He convinced the boy using his telepathy during the night to tell his friends a UFO would be in the sky at a certain time. Finally, Baltan VI arrived on a small spacecraft and confronted the boy, and the bullies, but Yamato interrupted the vile alien and shot at him. Baltan VI used his sonic waves to harm the boys then captured them with his capture beam and tried to flee, causing Yamato to shoot his ship. Finally, Baltan VI grew to full size, hostages in toe and began attacking the city with his beams, blowing buildings to bits then smashing the city with his physical power. UGM arrived to attack but Yamato quickly altered them to Baltan’s hostages. Now unable to be attacked, Baltan continued his rampage, forcing Yamato to transform to Ultraman 80 and fight, trying to rescue the children. But using them against 80 and gained the upper hand. 80 fired the Saxium Ray but the alien returned fire with his claw beam, the two beams colliding and equal in power till the energy exploded. 80 tried his Buckle Beam but the invader was unharmed and teleported behind him, firing his organic missiles. It seemed Alien Baltan VI would finally defeat Ultraman 80 as his timer began to flash rapidly but when the invader teleported, 80 remembered how Baltan II had been destroyed and fired an Ultra-Slash, slicing Alien Baltan VI in half right down the middle and destroying the most powerful Alien Baltan yet, then rescuing the children. With Baltan VI’s demise, it seemed the end of the Baltan race's attempts to conquer earth. Trivia *The faces from the 1979 Ultraman film were reused for both Baltans. Andro Melos Juda, the main antagonist of the series, has a minion named , who is a cyborg version of Alien Baltan. Remodeled with several cybernetic enhancements by the Guar Army, Mecha Baltan was sent to battle the Andro Warriors alongside Juda and Zabiden. Mecha Baltan finally died afterwards due to being defeated by the warriors. Trivia *This is the first appearance of an "abnormal" version of an Alien Baltan instead of generation appearances. The☆Ultraman Alien Baltan reappears in The☆Ultraman episode 8 "Officer Hikari's Secret Has Been Stolen!?". Coming to Earth with invasion in mind, Baltan was pursued by the Science Garrison. The alien drove his round, glowing ship into a mountainside where he unleashed Mikonos. As Ultraman Joneus battled the red monster, the invader set up a base in the forest, disguising his ship as a common home. It didn’t take long for the Science Garrison to discover its hideout and soon Hikari ventured inside and was confronted by the alien. The creature ditched its disguise, revealing its true ugly self. When Hikari tried to transform, the alien ship prevented him from doing such. Thankfully the mortal managed to escape outside just as Baltan grew to a gigantic size. The alien frozen the rest of the team with S Lightning, but Hikari again escaped its wrath and this time transformed! The invader fired away, blasting at the hero and missing every shot with its energy rays. Joneus attacked, pummeling the invader with a series of kicks and punches before Baltan used its gigantic claws to catch the warrior. The two fell to the ground with Joneus’ energy quickly starting to drain. The hero gathered his might and pushed the clawed alien off and fired his Planium Ray, destroying the invader in a gigantic ball of fire. Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero In Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero, the Baltan appear as , and their leader, . They are the main antagonists of this series and are referred to in series as the Baltanians. Long ago, multiple planets had fallen victim to Baltan's conquest of invasion. Their recent target is Earth and were followed by Ultraman Powered. Arriving nearby Earth, the spaceship sent a trio of agents to Earth in the form of green orbs. However, one of them molted their skin and was analyzed by WINR, losing what stealth capabilities they had. That night an Alien Baltan was found growing inside of a warehouse in Los Angeles and managed to kill two police officers. Their ship was detected by WINR and attempted to attack the ship but Powered destroyed the satellite first, fearing the Baltans would strike with a stronger counterattack. WINR was soon sent out to exterminate Alien Baltan before he could start a rampage. One of them was hunted by WINR troops and fleeing underground only to meet up with the other two. After being shot at, Alien Baltan grew by fusing with the other two and started attacking Los Angeles. With the destruction piling up, Ultraman Powered showed up, having recently merged with one of the WINR cadet, Kenichi Kai. As the battle was going on, Alien Baltan fired an energy blast at Powered only for it to be reflected back at him and seemingly destroyed him until he attempted a surprise attack. During Alien Baltan's assault, Powered was charging up the Mega Specium Ray, which destroyed him in one hit. After the battle, the Alien Baltan ship departed from Earth. But as it seems that all were according to Powered's assumption, they returned and under Psycho Baltan's orders, launched Powered Dorako as their weapon in confronting Powered. Despite the insect monster's desrtuction, its actual deed was done as Powered's battle tactics was sent to their latest weapon, Powered Zetton. Even with Powered Zetton's destruction, the Baltans and their leader, Psycho Baltan decided to take the matters in their own hands. WINR fired at the alien's space ship but no damage was made, until all the Baltans were destroyed by the combined efforts of WINR and the Ultramen that arrived to bring Ultraman Powered back to the Land of Light, in Nebula M78. Trivia *In certain material, Powered and Psycho Alien Baltan were called and respectively, despite their relation to the one from Showa continuity being unknown. Ultraman Cosmos Ultraman Max Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie The original Alien Baltan reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. Here he was a member of Belial's 100 Monster Army. At a certain point in the battle, when Ultraman Belial attacked Ultraman with the Giga Battle Nizer, he is killed incidentally along with Gomess (S) so strike down Ultraman. He later returns to become part of Belial's trump card, the fusion monster Beryudora but that to is destroyed by the combined efforts of the humans, the Ultras, and Rei. Trivia *The Dark Baltan costume from Ultraman Max is reused for this appearance. *The original Alien Baltan was one of the monsters and aliens to make up Beryudora's right arm. Ultraman Ginga In episode 7 of Ultraman Ginga, Baltan I, Baltan II, and Basical are seen along with diffrent monsters cheering on Ginga as he fights Dark Galberos. Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royale! Baltan returns in this second movie special of Ultraman Ginga. He was the eleventh kaiju UltraLived and the fourth UltraLived by Kenta Watarai through the Livepad; He easily defeats Telesdon (Chigusa Kuno) by using his illusions, teleportation skills, telekinesis, and finally, his missiles. He then plays jankenpo (rock paper scissors) with Mochiron (Misuzu Isurugi). But because of his pincher, he loses in scissor against rock and reverted to Kenta once again. Ultraman X Alien Baltan appeared as a Cyber Card in the final episode of Ultraman X. After Ultraman X spoke out to Gomora and striked Greeza right in the center of his chest, Baltan, along with all of the other Cyber Cards, traveled to X and united with him. Cyber Baltan's power was used to help form the Hybrid Armor and power up the Ultimate Xanadium to defeat Greeza once and for all. Baltan, along with the numerous other Cyber Cards and Spark Dolls, then appeared and thanked Daichi as he thanked them. Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman In the film, several Baltans (or several after-images of a single Baltan) can be seen fighting Ultraman. One of them tried to attack Ultraman with his White Destruction Ray but Ultraman used his Ultra Barrier to block it. After dispatching a few Baltans with his Ultra Chop and Ultra Kick, Ultraman destroyed the entire battalion with his Specium Ray. Data : Energy beam attack made from their pincers. * : A ray of light used to freeze their targets. *Illusions: Alien Baltan can many identical clones of himself to trick his opponents, these can later be merged back to the original. *Molt: If Baltan suffers to much damage it can shed it's outer skin, much like an insect. *Combine: Several smaller Alien Baltan are capable of combining to form a single entity. *Flight: Alien Baltan has the ability to fly at moderate speeds. *Possession: Alien Baltan can possess a human for communications due to them unavle to understand human language including Japanese. ::;ULTRA MONSTERS * : A tag-team attack with a regular Dark Baltan. Dark Baltan lifts the opponent with mid air before Alien Baltan teleported below his target and launch his White Destruction Ray to them. :;Weakness As revealed why they didn't inhabit Mars instead of Earth was because the planet's presence of Specium minerals would harm them. Most of Ultraman's attack were in a form of Specium energies. bangbang.gif|White Destruction Ray Alien Baltan Energy Beams.png|Red Freezing Ray Alien Baltan Illusions.png|Illusions fooledyou.gif|Molt Alien Baltan Merge.png|Illusion Merging makemymonstergrow.gif|Combine Alien Baltan Flight.png|Flight Alien Baltan Possession.png|Possession - Generation II= Alien Baltan II :;Stats *Height: Micro ~ 50 m *Weight: 0 ~ 15,000 t *Origin: Planet Baltan (formerly), Planet R *Flight Speed: Mach 5https://en.tsuburaya-prod.co.jp/encyclopedia/baltan :;Powers and Weapons *Telepathy: Alien Baltan can communicate with humans through their mind due to their language was hard to understand. *Gravity Storms: With a series of flashes within his claws, Alien Baltan can create gravity storms that can increase or decrease gravity. * : Should an opponent launch a beam attack at Alien Baltan, he can open up his chest to reveal mirror-like attachments. These mirrors not only project his body from damage, but also reflect the attack back to the source. These mirrors were made of Spellgen, a mineral that was strong enough to repel Specium energies. *Energy Shield: Alien Baltan can erect a protective energy shield around his entire body. *Teleportation: When needed, Alien Baltan is capable of short-range teleportation to confuse opponents. *Combine: Several smaller Alien Baltan are capable of combining to form a single entity. *Projectiles: The smaller Baltan are capable of firing some sort of projectile from their claws. *Size Change: When needed, Alien Baltan can change his size, from that of a man’s to that of a giant’s. *Possession: Alien Baltan is capable of taking over the mind and body of a human host, at the same time killing them for the both to become his. *Flight: Alien Baltan has the ability to fly at moderate speeds. :;Weakness Like the original incarnation, Speciums are considered poisonous to their kind. Most of Ultraman's attack were in a form of Specium energies. Hayataandtheblusteryday.gif|Gravity Storms backatya.gif|Spellgen Reflector boing.gif|Energy Shield nowucme.gif|Teleportation maybefusion.gif|Combine / Flight miniboom.gif|Projectiles - Generation III= Alien Baltan III :;Stats *Height: 50 m *Weight: 15,000 t *Origin: Alien Mefilas' saucer :;Powers and Weapons *None, Alien Baltan III is an illusion made by Alien Mefilas. - Generation IV= Alien Baltan Jr. :;Stats *Height: Micro ~ 45 m *Weight: 0 ~ 30,000 t *Birthplace: Planet Baltan :;Powers and Weapons *Flight: Alien Baltan Jr. can fly through the air at high speeds. *Builgamo Summon: Alien Baltan Jr. can summon the robot Builgamo at will. *Fireball Travel: Alien Baltan Jr. can travel at high speeds in the form of a fireball. This also allows him to enter objects like buildings without damaging them. *Size Change: Alien Baltan Jr. can change his size from human size to giant at will. *Shadow World: Alien Baltan Jr. can create a shadow dimension inside the walls of buildings, allowing him and Billgamo to hide inside spaces they normally wouldn't fit. He then can place puddles of red liquid on the ground that act as booby-traps, causing whoever steps in them to be sucked into Baltan Jr.’s shadow world. *Teleportation: Alien Baltan Jr. can teleport short distances as well. ::;Unused *Freezing Gas Emission: Alien Baltan Jr. can release a freezing gas which temperature is below -140°C. *Anti-Gravity Beam: Alien Baltan Jr. can release an anti-gravity wave that allows him to control the target's gravitational force. *Missiles: Alien Baltan Jr. can launch missiles from its pincers. JrGrows.gif|Size Change - Generation V & VI= Alien Baltan V & VI :;Stats *Height: Micro ~ 50 m *Weight: 0 ~ 15,000 t *Origin: Planet Baltan *Flight Speed: Mach 5https://en.tsuburaya-prod.co.jp/encyclopedia/baltan :;Powers and Weapons ::;Generation V * : Baltan can fire numerous missile-like cannon blasts from his claws at the same time. * : When needed, Alien Baltan can emit blinding flashes of light from his claws. *Teleportation: Alien Baltan can teleport short distances at will. *Size Change: Alien Baltan can increase his size from that of a human to that of a giant monster’s at will. *Human Disguise: Alien Baltan can take on a human disguise to blend in with human society. Cannons 238.jpg|Baltan Fire Rryrbhrhbhbthbhbbohbuimage.jpg|Exceed Flasher imagenhtrkihththrrhyhghjuiyhrjuiho.jpg|Teleportation Alien Baltan Size Change.png|Size Change Alien_Baltan_V_Human_Disguise.png|Human Disguise ::;Generation VI *Mind Manipulation: Baltan's human form can flash a purple light at a victim's eyes and manipulate their mind. Baltan can also cause extreme headaches by simpily pointing his claws at the victim. *Shrink Ray: When needed, Alien Baltan can release a beam of energy from his claws. This beam will engulf targets and eventually shrink them down so that several human-sized objects can fit in a single bag. *Energy Beam: Alien Baltan can fire a missile-strength beams of energy from his claws. Baltan Mind Manipulation.png|Mind Manipulation Shrink Ray Baltan.jpg|Shrink Ray I Baltan Energy Beam.jpg|Energy Beam }} - Mecha= : - Andro= Andro the Killer Mecha Baltan is a Mecha Baltan that was drawn from a winning entry of the Mecha Baltan drawing competition. :;Stats *Height: 55 m *Weight: 42,000 t *Origin: N/a :;Powers and Weapons *Blaster Cannon: *Pincer Claw: *Hooked Chain: - Cyber= Cyber Mecha Baltan Drill= |-| Claw= is an upgraded variant of Mecha Baltan that appeared in Ultraman Festival 2016. His suit is modified from Baltan Battler Barel while his arm drill is from Denpagon Armor. :;Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Unknown :;Powers and Weapons *Arm Drill: Its right arm is a drill. *Pincer Claw: His left arm is a claw modeled after the traditional Baltan pincer. *Acceleration: Cyber Mecha Baltan can move at an accelerating speed. In real life, his suit actor actually rides on a hoverboard to make this work. **Body Spin Attack: Also from the hoverboard-based effect, Cyber Mecha Baltan can perform a high spin body rotation attack. *Armor: As a result from his remodeling, Cyber Mecha Baltan has a durable skin that can withstand assaults. *Energy Beam: Cyber Mecha Baltan can launch a destructive beam from both of its arms. BaltanSpin.gif|Body Spin Attack }} - Joneus ver.= Alien Baltan :;Stats *Height: Micro ~ 90 m *Weight: 0 ~ 54,000 t *Birthplace: Planet Baltan :;Powers and Weapons *Pincer Claws: Alien Baltan is armed with two gigantic pincer claws for hands he can use to attack with. ** : These claws can also fire red colored energy rays that can create gigantic craters and can freeze creatures such as humans in time. *Size Change: Alien Baltan can change his size from that of a man to that of a giant at will. *Human Disguise: When on Earth, Alien Baltan can disguise himself as a human to blend in with society. Alien Baltan (Joneus) Pincer Claws.png|Pincer Claws Alien Baltan (Joneus) Freeze Ray.png|S Lightning Alien Baltan (Joneus) Human Disguise.png|Human Disguise - Powered= : Alien Baltan can release powerful energy blasts from inside his claws that can destroy entire buildings. * : Alien Baltan can emit shock waves of great push back force from inside his claws. *Poison Stream: Alien Baltan can exhale a small stream of blinding poison from his tiny maw. *Molting: Alien Baltan can shed his skin in order to adapt himself from attacks. *Illusions: Alien Baltan can create multiple illusions of itself to confuse enemies. *Fusion Growth: Alien Baltan can increase his size by fusing with other members of his species or his illusions. *Flight: by sprouting wings from his back, Alien Baltan can fly through the air at speeds that rival those of even Ultraman Powered. Powered Alien Baltan Energy Blast.png|Bio Beam BaltanWave.gif|Flash Physic Wave BaltanStream.gif|Poison Stream PoweredMolting.gif|Molting Powered Alien Baltan Illusions.png|Illusions Powered Alien Baltan Flight.png|Flight - Psycho= Psycho Alien Baltan (Alien Baltan VIII) :;Stats *Height: Micro ~ 71 m *Weight: 0 ~ 26,000 t *Birthplace: Baltan Carrier :;Powers and Weapons *Superintelligent Brain: The Psycho Baltans possess a heavily developed brain, making them wiser than regular Baltan but due to this, some of their brain are shown exposed. ** : An ESP-themed attack launched from their head. *Carrier Ship: Psycho Baltan rode a giant carrier ship which they used for travel. *Powered Zetton: Psycho Baltan's ship had a towering monster robot named Powered Zetton which he used as an ultimate weapon to confront WINR and Ultraman Powered. Powered Zetton was only awaken when Powered Dorako was defeated, yet having used it to gather some informations regarding said Ultraman. *Powered Dorako: Psycho Baltan's biological weapon that he used to confront Powered. Like Zetton, Dorako was kept in Baltan's carrier until the time for his deployment had come. *Wings: Despite not demonstrated to possess a set of wings, but toy version does reveal it. Zetton Powered.png|Powered Zetton Powered Dorako.png|Powered Dorako }} - Cosmos ver.= : Basical can fire a blue laser stream from each claw. These streams can also electrify enemies, create lightning storms if used in Earth's atmosphere, freeze projectiles, and repel objects by sound. *Flight: Basical can fly at very high speeds. *Adaptation: Basical can survive the cold vacuum of space. * : The remainder of a destroyed Planet Baltan, it was modified by Basical to house remaining of his race and manipulate it to his liking. ** : Basical can manipulate the ground of Haitsuki into knife-like stalactites. Used to attack Cosmos despite the latter managed to escape. *Possession: Basical can possess dormant creatures. *Size Change: Basical can change his size from that of a human child to that of Ultraman Cosmos at will. *Teleportation: Basical can teleport at will. *Telepathy: Basical can use telepathy to take over communication screens to broadcast himself. *Scatter Blasts: Basical can launch needle-like blue energy blasts from the holes on the sides of his claws. *Molting: Basical can molt his skin to escape from attacks. During desperate times he can molt his full exterior into his true form of Neo Baltan. Energy Clawa Stream.jpg|Dry Claw Ray Baltan Normal Flight.jpg|Flight Scatter Claws.jpg|Claw Trap Baltan Molt.jpg|Molt - Neo Baltan= Neo Baltan :;Stats *Height: 51 m *Weight: 45,000 t :;Powers and Weapons * : Neo Baltan has a large blade for his right arm. *Blade Storm: Neo Baltan can launch blades from his blade arm. However, these blades are very easy to shatter. * : Neo Baltan can extend an energy whip from his left arm used for coiling. It can also be used to shock opponents. *Hooked Claws: Neo Baltan can morph his hands into hooked claws if they are both damaged. *Clones: Neo Baltan can create clones of himself. *Teleportation: Neo Baltan can teleport short distances. However, he will deactivate his clones upon doing this. * : Neo Baltan can convert his shoulder pads into hundreds of needles that can be launched at enemies in a single volley attack. Arm Blade.jpg|Bad Knife Blade Strike.jpg|Blade Storm Electric Whip Baltan.jpg|Bundle Cord Hooked Claws.jpg|Hooked Claws Clones Balatan.jpg|Clones Size Change 1000000000000.jpg|Teleportation Shoulder Needles.jpg|Bump Spray }} - Child Baltan= Child Baltan :;Stats *Height: 1.2 m *Weight: 15 kg *Birthplace: Planet Baltan :;Powers and Weapons *Possession: Child Baltans can possess humans easily like the rest of Alien Baltan brethrens. **X-Ray Vision: While possessing a host, Child Baltans can generate X-Ray vision. **Acceleration: While possessing a host, Child Baltans can run in an incredible speed. *Flight: Child Baltans can fly at medium speeds. *Energy Manipulation: Child Baltans can convert light energies to their liking. One of them, Shirubyi, used this to rescue Musashi and Cosmos from an alternate dimension. }} - Max ver.= :;Stats *Height: Micro ~ 1.5 m *Weight: 0 ~ 55 kg *Birthplace: Planet Baltan :;Powers and Weapons Noted that Tiny Baltan chanted the word each time she initiated some of her ability. *Teleport: Tiny Baltan can teleport herself and her spaceship short distances. *Human Disguise: Tiny Baltan can disguise herself as a human at will. *Possession: Tiny Baltan can possess humans for a short period of time. *Gravity Powers: Tiny Baltan can manipulate gravity in both human and Baltan form. *Sacred Bells: Tiny Baltan had multitudes of sacred bells from Planet Baltan which used to purify an evil heart when ranged multiple times. *Ship: Tiny Baltan had a ship modeled after a turban-shell (probably in reference to Baltans' motif as crustaceans). The ship can also used as a flying broom stick, making her similar to that of a mid-century witch. Tiny_Baltan_Human.jpg|Human Disguise flying power.png|Gravity Powers bell energy.png|Sacred Bells baltan-seijin home.png|Ship - Dark Baltan= Dark Baltan :;Stats *Height: Micro ~ 51 m (when super huge 357 m) *Weight: 0.1 g ~ 39,000 t (when super huge 273,000 t) *Birthplace: Planet Baltan :;Powers and Weapons *Electronic Manipulation: Dark Baltan can take over machines to communicate. *Gravity Control: Like Tiny Baltan, Dark Baltan can manipulate gravity. **Anti-Gravity Field: Dark Baltan can create a see through force field that disables gravity of everything within it. *Teleport: Dark Baltan can teleport short distances. * : Dark Baltan can launch a red lightning bolt from his hands that will make objects freeze even in midair. This has little effect on beings like Ultraman Max. *Size Increase: Dark Baltan can increase his size at will. *Baltan Fire: Dark Baltan launch streams of flames that can shatter buildings. *Capture Rings: Dark Baltan can create energy rings from his hands that act like binding ropes. *Hologram Screens: Dark Baltan can create screened holograms to communicate across long distances. *Energy Wave: Dark Baltan can release a powerful energy wave from his eyes that can cause small explosions. When this is done a siren like noise can be heard. This can also be used to manipulate Max's Maxium Sword. *Clone: If Dark Baltan is blown to pieces he can turn those pieces into many clones of himself. * : Dark Baltan has a reflector hidden in his chest that can reflect beams even as strong as the Max Galaxy. *Human Disguise: Dark Baltan can assume his own human disguise. He was seen in this form after redeemed from his heinous acts prior. When returning to his original form, he chanted the phrase . * : Energy beam fired from both hands. ::;ULTRA MONSTERS * : Dark Baltan lifts the opponent in mid air via gravity manipulation before dropping them. * : Dark Baltan turns giant and tramples his opponent. * : A tag-team attack with a regular Alien Baltan (first generation). Dark Baltan lifts the opponent with mid air before Alien Baltan teleported below his target and launch his White Destruction Ray to them. dark baltan-seijin.png|Electronic Manipulation baltan gravity.png|Anti-Gravity Field Dark Baltan Teleportation.png|Teleport Dark Baltan Freeze Ray.png|Red-Freezing Ray Dark Baltan Size Increase.gif|Size Increase baltan blast.png|Baltan Fire Capture Rings.jpg|Capture Rings baltan dark screen.png|Hologram Screens Energy Wave 23777.jpg|Energy Wave Dark Baltan Clone.gif|Clone Reflector.jpg|Spellgen Reflector Ultrmn_Max_Bltn_hmn.png|Human Disguise imagenssjsjsjjsjwkw.jpg|Heat Blaster }} - Baltan Battler= Baltan Battler is actually a normal Baltan who didn't join his species to invade Earth after their planet's destruction, making him a loner fighter but for an unspokable reasons, he was upgraded while given ninja-like abilities as his subtitle implies. :;Powers and Weapons * : * : * : Barel can create a shuriken from his waist armor and throw it, knowing it will return to him. ** : Barel can produce a copy of his cyclone saucer. * : *Duplicates: Like the rest of his species, Barel can create many identical clones of himself. ** : By using his own clones, he can create a large barrier to contain a giant opponent. The downside is that this technique requires a lot of energy consumption *Flight: Like all Alien Baltans, Barel has the ability to fly at moderate speeds. *Scarf: Barel can use his scarf to bind enemies. *Extraordinary Jumper: Barel can jump great distances. - Cyber= Cyber Baltan A cybernetic version of Alien Baltan, was created by its Spark Dolls and held in the Cyber Cards. :;Stats *Height: 50 m *Weight: 15,000 t *Birthplace: Xio headquarters *Cyber Power: 18/25 :;Powers and Weapons *Pincher Claws: }} In popular culture *A blurred image and silhouette of Alien Baltan appeared in the of the . Alien Baltan appeared as an ex-boyfriend of Electro-Wave Human Tackle HeroOtsu_Alien_Baltan_Shadow.jpg|Alien Baltan's Shadow in Super Hero Taisen Otsu HeroOtsu_Alien_Baltan_BlackStrip.jpg|Alien Baltan with Tackle Additional Trivia *Alien Baltan is one of the few aliens to have more than two generations. *The iconic laugh of the Baltans is actually the recycled cry of the Matango, a movie that Eiji Tsubraya provided special effects for. *Baltan is one of the few Ultraman monsters to appear in a totally unrelated show, appearing in Hello Morning's Mini Moni segment where he fought Mini Moni and lost in a game of Rock Paper Scissors. *Alien Baltan appears in the Ultraman Ace opening, but doesn't appear in the series itself. *Alien Zamu, an alien from Ultraman Neos, is considered a homage to Baltan, and bears many resemblences. *Ultraman Mebius & the Ultra Brothers, a Baltan toy is seen in the GUYS headquarters. *A man dressed as one of these aliens appears in the game show "Takeshi's Castle" during their Halloween episode. This same episode would later be parodied in MXC, thus making the alien appear in MXC as well. *Several students appeared dressed as Baltan in the opening scenes of the second Urusei Yatsura movie, Beautiful Dreamer. *In the series Ultra Fight, Baltan can sometimes be seen with humanoid hands. This is the only time the alien has been featured with those. *In one of the many stage shows promoting Ultraman Zero's films, Baltan, the original from 1966, appears and helps Ultraman defeat Zetton. This is the only time any of the Baltan species could be labeled as 'good'. *Baltan was mentioned in Heisei Ultra Seven and was seen as one of the aliens and monsters demonstrated by TDF. References 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= |-| 8= |-| 9= |-| 10= |-| 11= |-| 12= |-| 13= |-| 14= |-| 15= |-| 16= |-| 17= |-| 18= ja:バルタン星人 id:Alien Baltan Category:Ultraman Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Return of Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Joneus Kaiju Category:Ultraman 80 Kaiju Category:Andro Melos Kaiju Category:Ultraman Powered Kaiju Category:Ultraman Cosmos Kaiju Category:Ultraman Max Kaiju Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Beryudora's Right Arm Category:Return of Ultraman Category:Ultraman 80 Category:Movie Villains Category:Ultraman Cosmos Category:Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Ultra Fight Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Female Members Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Reused Kaiju Suits Category:Ultraman Graffiti Characters Category:The☆Ultraman Category:Andro Melos Category:Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 Characters Category:100 Monster Army Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:Crustacean Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Left Horn Category:First Kaiju Category:Grand King's Body Parts Category:Guar Army Members